Many compounds that can be injected intravascularly into animal and human patients for is a beneficial effect have the undesirable hazardous side effect of causing ulceration at the injection site as a result of extravasation. Extravasation is strictly defined as the forcing of fluid out of a blood or lymph vessel into the surrounding or perivascular tissue. More broadly defined, extravasation may be said to occur when an injection solution and blood or serum combined with an injection solution leaks out of a blood vessel during intravascular administration of the solution or subsequent thereto, at the site of injection or when the injection solution is accidentally injected into tissue surrounding a blood vessel. Such extravasation may occur as a result of accidentally failing to properly insert a needle for the intravascular administration of a solution into the lumen of a blood vessel. It may also occur by accidentally inserting a needle entirely through a blood vessel intended for intravascular administration. In addition, leakage of solution from a blood vessel may occur if a blood vessel is too small for the rate and volume of injection solution being injected into the blood vessel. Lastly, leakage of solution from a blood vessel may occur if the blood vessel has been damaged or eroded by prior injection or other trauma.
Extravasation of certain intravasuclarly administered compounds may lead to formation of a deep, spreading and painful ulcer which may require surgical extirpation of the affected tissue. Skin grafting :s frequently required to repair and reconstruct the resulting wound. Another complication of such intravascularly administered compounds is that they are irritants causing irritation of the lining of the blood vessel into which they are injected. This irritation may be accompanied by pain at the site of injection or along the length of the blood vessel. In addition the irritation may lead to reduced patency of the blood vessel and in some cases may induce the formation of blood clots in the affected blood vessel leading to a risk of gangrene or emboli.
Not all injection solutions cause ulceration as a result of extravasation; however; many pharmaceutical compounds injected for particular chemotherapeutic effects in many therapeutic categories have this presently unavoidable side effect. Pharmaceutical compounds having this side effect are well known to those skilled in the art of administration of such compounds to patients and animal subjects. The side effects of such drugs are collected in a number of publication including the Physicians Desk Reference published yearly by Medical Economics Data, a division of Medical Economics Company Inc., Montvale N.J. 07645 U.S.A. and the United States Pharmacopeia Drug Information published and supplemented by the Untied States Pharmacopeial Convention, Inc 12601 Twinbrook Parkway, Rockville, Md. 20852, U.S.A. Similar volumes are published else where in various countries of the world.
Among the pharmaceutical compounds that cause extravasation associated ulceration are cytotoxic compounds which are administered to patients and animal subjects for the purpose of manifesting a specific cytotoxic effect. Such cytotoxic compounds include many anticancer or antineoplastic compounds. These compounds may be synthetic chemical compounds, such as nitrogen mustard derivatives such as mechlorethamine, plant alkaloids such as vincristine and vinblastine, alkylating agents such as dacarbazine and streptozocin or microbially produced and purified or partially purified antibiotics. Cytotoxic antibiotics include those administered as anti-cancer agents, such as mitomycin, bleomycin, daunorubicin, doxorubicin, plicamycin and dactinomycin. In addition antifungal antibiotic agents such as amphotericin B can cause ulceration associated with extravasation. Furthermore, therapeutic compounds which are not administered to achieve a specific cytotoxic effect may also result in extravasation associated ulceration. For example certain sedative compounds when injected intra-vasculary (IV) can cause severe ulceration if extravasation occurs. Such sedative compounds include but are not limited to benzodiazepine compounds including diazepam. Thus, there is a long felt need for safer formulations of injectable pharmaceutical compounds to reduce or eliminate ulceration resulting from extravasation.
Pharmaceutical preparations containing cyclodextrin are known. Human sex hormones including, estradiol-, progesterone- and testosterone -hydrophilic cyclodextrin derivatives, especially hydroxypropyl cyclodextrin suitable for oral mucosal or rectal mucosal administration are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,596,795. These preparations are disclosed as increasing the circulating half life of the hormone through elimination of absorbance via the gastrointestinal tract and consequent removal by hepatic clearance. There is no disclosure of complexes that reduce local ulceration or irritation at an injection site.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,727,064 disclosed pharmaceutical preparations consisting generally of a drug with a substantially low water solubility and an amorphous water soluble cyclodextrin-based mixture having improved dissolution properties and absorption by the body. The solutions of amorphous water soluble cyclodextrin are disclosed as non-irritating topically, and having low toxicity, both systemic and local, when applied parenterdly. None of the amorphous cyclodextrin-drug mixtures disclose in the specification or claims discloses a complex including a drug that causes ulceration when extravaseted and there is no disclosure concerning reduction of ulceration as a result of administering the drug in a complex with an amorphous cyclodextrin complex.
A variety of improvements in the characteristics of pharmaceutical complexes including various cyclodextrins and cyclodextrin derivatives are disclosed in the following United States patents, but none of them disclose the reduction in extravasation-associated ulceration, or irritation through the formation of complexes of cyclodextrin and pharmaceutical compounds: Noda et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,024,223 methyl salicylate; Szejtli et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,228,160 indomethacin; Hyashi et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,232,009 halo-PGI.sub.2 analogs; Matsumoto et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,351,846 3-hydroxy and 3-oxo prostaglandin analogs; Yamahira et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,352,793, bencyclane fumarate; Lipari, U.S. Pat. No. 4,383,992 steroids-corticosteroids, androgens anabolic steroids, estrogens, progestagens; Nicolau, U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,795 p-hexadecylaminobenzoic acid sodium salt; Tuttle, U.S. Pat. No. 4,424,209 3,4-diisobutvryloxy-N-[3-(4-isobutyryloxyphenyl)-1-methyl-n-propyl]-.beta. -phenethylamine; Tuttle, U.S. Pat. No. 4,425,336, 3,4-dihydroxy-N-[3-(4-dihydroxyphenyl)-1-methyl-n-propyl]-.beta.-phenethyl amine; Wagu et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,438,106 fatty acids EPA and DHA; Masuda et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,474,881 2-(2-fluoro-4-biphenyl)propionic acid or salt; Shinoda et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,478,995 acid addition salt of (2'-benzyloxycarbonyl)phenyl trans-4-guanidinomethylcyclo-hexanecarboxylate; Hyashi et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,479,944 Prostagiandin 12 analog; Hayashi et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,479,966, 6,9-methano-prostaglandin I.sub.2 analogs; Harada et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,497,803 lankacidin-group antibiotic; Masuda U.S. Pat. No. 4,499,085 prostaglandin analog; Szejtli et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,524,068 piperonyl butoxide; Jones, U.S. Pat. No. 4,555,504 cardiac glycoside; Uekama et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,565,807 pirprofen; Ueda et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,575,548 2-nitroxymethyl-6-chloropyridine; Ohwaki et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,598,070 tripamide anti-hypertensive; Chiesi et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,603,123 piroxicam (feldene); Hasegawa et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,608,366 monobenzoxamine; Hiari et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,659,696 polypeptide; Szejtili et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,623,641 Prostoglandin I.sub.2 methyl ester; Ninger et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,663,316 unsaturated phosphorous containing antibiotics including phosphotrienin; Fukazawa et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,675,395 hinokitiol; Shimizu et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,728,509 3-amino-7-isopropyl-5-oxo-5H-[I]-benzopyrano[2,3-b]pyridine-3-carboxylic acid; Shibani et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,728,510 milk component Karl et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,751,095 aspartame.
Among the above-mentioned patents, several indicate that complexes of cyclodextrin with drug substances improve side effects of the drug substance. Szejtli et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,228,160 disclosed that the frequency and severity of gastric and duodenal erosion and ulceration in rats caused by indomethecin is improved in an oral formulation of a complex of .beta.-cyclodextrin: indomethacin in a 2:1 ratio, but is not improved and in fact worsens in the same oral formulation of a complex of .beta.-cyclodextrin: indomethacin in a 1:1 ratio.
Yamahira et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,352,793 discloses that a formulation wherein bencyclane fumarate an anti-convulsive compound and .beta.-cyclodextrin or .gamma.-cyclodextrin yield a complex in which the bencyclane fumarate is an inclusion compound. These complexes, when formulated as a liquid suitable for oral administration were claimed to be less irritating in an isotonic buffered pH 7 solution when administered as drops to the eyes of rabbits, as compared to bencyclane fumarate drops at the same drug concentration. Shimazu et al., also discloses that similar complexes dissolved in rabbit blood in vitro yielded reduced hemolysis as compared to equal concentrations of bencyclane fumarate alone mixed with rabbit blood. There was no indication that this compound is cytotoxic or causes ulceration or irritation of the surrounding tissue when extravasated during or after injection.
Masuda et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,474,811 disclose ophthalmic formulations of .beta.- or .gamma.-cyclodextrin complexes of the nonsteroidal anti-inflammatory compound fluoro-bi-phenylacetic acid which are less irritating and painfull than the same formulations of fluoro-bi-phenyl acetic acid alone. There was no indication that this compound is cytotoxic or causes ulceration of the surrounding tissue when extravasated during for after injection.
Shinoda et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,478,995 disclose complexes of .alpha.-, .beta.- and .gamma.-cyclodextrin and acid addition salts of (2-benzyloxycarbonyl)phenyl trans-4-guanidinomethylcyclohexanecarboxylate, an enzyme inhibitor having anti-gastric and duodenal ulcer activity. The complexes were administered orally and were more active in preventing ulceration than oral administration of acid addition salts of (2'-benzyloxycarbonyl)phenyl trans4-guanidinomethylcyclo-hexanecarboxylate alone in solution. No preparation suitable for intravenous injection were disclosed and there was no indication that this compound is cytotoxic or causes ulceration of the surrounding tissue when extravasated during or after injection.
Uekama et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,565,807 discloses complexes of .alpha.-, .beta.- and .gamma.-cyclodextrin, pirprofen and a pharmaceutically acceptable base. Piprofen is an analgesic and anti-inflammatory compound which is bitter and can cause irritation to the gastrointestinal tract. The complexes disclosed in the patent have improved less bitter taste and are less gastrointestinal irritating than the un-complexed compound piprofen. No preparation suitable for intravenous injection were disclosed and there was no indication that this compound is cytotoxic or causes ulceration of the surrounding tissue when extravasated during or after injection.
Bekers, O., et al., "Stabilization of mitomycins on complexation with cyclodextrins in aqueous acidic media" International Journal of Pharmaceutics, 53 (1989) 239-248 describes the investigation of stabilization of mytomycin-C and several related mitomycins by formation of a complex with cyclodextrin. The authors indicte that at the pH ranges studied .alpha.- and .beta.-cyclodextrin as well as heptakis-(2,6,-di-.DELTA.-methyl)-.beta.cyclodextrin and (dimeth-.beta.-cyclodextrin have no influence on stabilization of mitomycin-C pH degradation. .gamma.-cyclodextrin is reported as having measurable stabilizing effect on mitomycin in acidic media at pH above 1. There is no suggestion that stabilization of mitomycin-C from acidic degradation in aqueous media by complexation with .gamma.-cyclodextrin is or can be related to amelioration of ulceration or irritation caused by mitomycin when administered to a patient.
Bodor U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,998 and Bodor U.S. Pat. No. 4,983,586 disclose a series of compositions comprising complexes of :Beta hydroxypropylcyclodextrin (HPCD)-complexed to a difficult to solubilize drug, or HPCD complexed to a drug--which has first been complexed to a specific class of drug carriers characterized as redox drug carriers. The complex of drug and redox carrier is itself difficult to solubilize and is highly lipophilic due to the presence of pyridine derivatives as part of the redox carrier complex. Bodor '998 and 586 further claim that a solution of 20 to 50% hydroxypropylcyclodextrin-and lipophilic drug-redox carrier complex or 20 to 50% hydroxypropylcyclodextrin-and lipophilic and or water labile drug is useful in a method of decreasing the incidence of precipitation of a lipophilic and/or water labile drug occuring at or near the injection site and/or in the lungs or other organs following parenteral administration.
Neither of the Bodor references mentions the problem of irritation associated with the administration of these water soluble compounds or ulceration associated with their extravasation. Furthermore, neither of the Bodor references teaches or suggests that water soluble cytotoxic or antineoplastic drugs or the water-soluble salts of such drugs when administered with cyclodextrin compounds can significantly decrease ulceration or irritation associated wish administration or extravasation of such drugs.
Significantly the Bodor references attribute the preciptiation and organ deposition problems associated with parenteral administration of lipophillic drugs to the effects of organic solvents used to solubilized the drug in the parenteral vehicle. The Bodor references additionally state that drugs which are particularly useful in the parenteral composition and methods disclosed therein are those which are relatively insoluble in water but whose water solubility can be substantially improved by formulation with 20 to 50% of the selected cyclodextrin, e.g. HPCD, in water.
Thus it is quite clear that the Bodor references are directed to prevention of the phenomenon of precipitation of insoluble drugs and insoluble drug-carrier complexes. There is no disclosure concerning the prevention of ulceration or irritation or of amounts of the amorphous cyclodextrin useful for the prevention of these two side effects.